Morning After a Different Day a Different Dance
by jester2vri
Summary: The morning after Kurt and Dave dance the night away at Scandals Kurt has a conversation with Burt.


**This ****is ****a ****follow ****on ****to ****a ****story ****by ****My****Untold****Fairy****-****Tale****, ****A ****Different ****Night ****a ****Different ****Dance** http:/www.fanfiction.net/s/7891281/1/A_Different_Night_A_Different_Dance

**The ****morning ****after ****Kurt ****and ****Dave ****dance ****the ****night ****away ****at ****Scandals ****Kurt ****has ****a ****conversation ****with ****Burt****.**

**Sadly ****I ****own ****none ****of ****these ****characters****.**

Kurt woke up with the sun and couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He was always happy on his weekends home, but this was different. He had a date tonight with Dave, the new and much improved Dave. He was having trouble trying to reconcile the two and finally decided not to. They were two different people who just happen to share a body. A surprisingly muscled and toned body. Those lettermen jackets really were not very flattering, why did girls like them so much?

His joyful musings were brought up short when he realized if he was going on a date tonight he had two things he HAD to do first. The first was he had to pick an outfit. He said a movie or something, piece of cake, an hour tops! The second was he had to tell his dad, which would inevitably lead to with whom he was going. This could be complicated.

Walking into the kitchen Kurt finds Carole cooking some breakfast and Burt reading the newspaper.

"Morning Kiddo, you got in a bit late last night. Did you stop somewhere on the way from Westerville?"

"Actually yes. Sebastian took me to a dance for gay youth" not completely true, but close enough if you considered the only people he talked to were his age, Kurt rationalized.

"Really, sounds fun. Next time call so I don't worry." Burt gave Kurt his sternest Dad look.

"So did you have fun, meet anybody?"

"I had the most amazing time. I was very surprised to meet someone from McKinley, we talked and danced and had a great time. He even asked me to go to a movie tonight."

"That's great son. Who is this person? How'd you not met him before?"

"We were acquaintances, but he was very closeted. So much so that I only got a few glimpses of the person I met last night, before last night."

"I'm glad he found that same youth group, it sounds like a good outlet for him. Shutting yourself off like that can't be good. If you two are going to a movie tonight I want to meet him."

Kurt took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he had to say.

"I'd like you to meet him as well, but when you do, you may recognize him. He played with Finn on the Titans."

"Really? What's his name?"

"David... David Karofsky"

"Kurt!" Burt shouted as he jumped up from his chair.

"Dad, I know what you are going to say, but he's not the same guy he was. That Dave could not accept that he had feelings for other boys and was scared out of his mind that someone would figure out his secret and that everyone would hate him if they did. This Dave has accepted himself and is smart, funny and dances and smiles and they are just NOT the same guy. I'll grant you they look identical, but this Dave is a totally different guy. I really want get to know him better."

"So the Karofsky kid, this Dave, the one who threatened to kill you, who scared you so much you transferred to Dalton to be safe from him, is actually gay himself and thinks he is taking you on a date tonight?"

"I was scared of him then, he was so wound up with fear I was genuinely afraid of what he might do, but he's not that guy anymore. Putting space between us gave him a chance to calm down and think. He has accepted who he is, but he still isn't ready for other people to know."

"Did he have some reason to think you were a threat to him, did you know something?"

"yes, at some point it started getting worse and one day he pushed me and I had had enough and I chased him down and was yelling at him. One moment I was yelling at him and the next he was kissing me. I just froze, I didn't know what to do until he leaned in for a second kiss. At that point I pushed him away and he slammed his fists into the locker and ran off. I still remember the look of anguish on his face. After that there was always a wild crazy in his eyes that really scared me. He told me last night that he was constantly waiting for his world to end, certain that I would tell. After I left he was able to catch his breath and calm down."

"Well, I'm glad all that Dalton tuition was therapeutic for him, kinda wish it was His dad paying" Burt grumbled. "Does his dad, Paul, know any of this?"

"I don't think so, but don't know"

"He seems like a reasonable guy, I could have talked to him about this, we could have helped Dave come to terms with this with a lot less heartache and expense. It would have been nice if you could have told me about this before. You keep too much from me. I know you think my heart can't take it, but I'm fine. It's my job to protect and guide you. I can't do that if you are too busy protecting me to tell me what is going on in your life." Having pulled Kurt into a tight hug he pulled back so he could look him in the face.

"So, tell me about this Dave boy. If he's going to be dating you I want to know all about him" Burt said with a warm smile on his face.

"Where to start..." Kurt said with a bright smile and watery eyes.


End file.
